I Was Lonley, So I Broke Into Your Apartment
by Yukankaeru
Summary: Rated M for bits of language, sexual themes, ect,ect,ect...


[Sasu-X-Naru]

Sasuke walked in the door trudging slightly. He slipped off is headband and weapon pouches, and slung them over the back of the couch.

"Ow! What the fuck?" said an irritated voice. Sasuke got into defensive position.

"Who's there?" he said. Suddenly he recognized the chakra signature. "Oh…it's you…" he said letting down his guard. "Naruto…what are you doing in here? More importantly, how did you get in here?" he asked puzzled. He remembered locking the door that morning before.

A blond head popped into view accompanied with his usual goofy grin and whisker marks. "Ugh…Sasuke! I did pay a little attention in ninja school! I picked the lock of course!" Naruto said, his eyes closing from the grin growing larger like he was laughing at an unsaid joke. Sasuke studied the blonde's face, and then sighed.

"Alright then…why are you here?" Sasuke said looking around for any traps meant as pranks.

"Well, I sort of got lonely…" the blond said sheepishly. Sasuke squinted at Naruto.

"Uh…why'd you come here then?" Sasuke asked.

"Cause! Everybody is out doing a mission or training or something." Naruto explained. Sasuke nodded.

"So…Um…What do you want to do?" Sasuke asked unsure of what Naruto liked to do. Naruto stood up and walked around the couch to stand in front of Sasuke.

"I dunno…" he said.

Sasuke then sighed and walked into the kitchen with Naruto right behind him. "Naruto, have you eaten dinner?"

" Nope," he said.

Sasuke then nodded, acknowledging Naruto's answer, and began to get supplies out for making dinner. As he worked he listened to Naruto babble on and on about things when suddenly he hushed for a few minutes. Then began talking slowly and quietly.

"You know, I'm glad I saved you back then during the whole Tazuna thing…" he began. Sasuke hummed to a small "mhm" signaling he wanted Naruto to continue.

"Well, I think you're my truest friend-slash-rival. I find that I can count on you, no matter what. In fact if it came down to it, I would sacrifice my life for you." For some reason Sasuke felt a small tear run down his cheek and wiped it away quickly. He then took the food, ramen (as he knew it was Naruto's favorite food), off the stove. He dished up two plates and handed one to Naruto, along with a pair of chopsticks. They began to eat at the cluttered table near the stove in silence for a few minutes.

"So, Naruto, after dinner, what do you want to do?" Sasuke said after swallowing a mouthful of noodles. He studied Naruto as the blonde boy before him chewed on his food thoughtfully with a look of concentration.

[Sasuke POV]

As I looked at him, I began to notice tiny things about him that I hadn't realized before. As he swallowed, his face took on a grin of concentration, and I saw he had small dimples at the corners of his mouth. It's…sorta cute… I thought to myself. After a moment I realized what I had just thought and dismissed it. I'm straight right? Of course! As I looked on I realized he had thick beautiful eyelashes that fluttered when he looked in a different direction.

Suddenly with a triumphant sound he began to speak, " Oh! I know! Do you want to watch a movie?"

I nodded and looked down and finished my food. We ate in silence for the rest of the meal and when done, we looked through my movies till he found one he liked, "Fast and Furious".

[Naruto's POV]

I watched as Sasuke popped in the DVD and sat down with the remote. After a few seconds he patted the couch beside him beckoning for me to sit also. I did, and the movie began to play. I barely paid any attention to the movie, as I was suddenly captured by the task of watching Sasuke's face as he watched the TV screen. I kept watching him throughout the movie and his faced seemed not to change. When the movie was over he looked at me.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Sasuke asked. I nodded. Suddenly I was gazing deep into his black eyes as though it were an endless ocean. He looked back. He leaned forward a little, as if trying to get a better view. I did the same.

[Sasuke's POV]

I looked into Naruto's eyes. I saw a glimmer of intrigue in his baby blue eyes. I leaned forward a little more. Now our faces were only inches apart from each other. I felt his slow cautious breath on my face. I felt a sudden abnormal twist in my stomach. Suddenly he made the last move, and our lips were locked together. He began kissing me eagerly and I reacted with the same eager passion. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I complied. In seconds I was laying down on the couch Naruto on top of me, both f us kissing passionately and hotly. We suddenly rolled off the couch onto the floor and stopped, separating and gasping for air.

"Naruto, you….you…you're a great kisser!" I said gasping in between words.

"You too, Sasuke," Naruto said mirroring my gasping. As soon as he said that I cam to terms with what just happened, and he must have too, because we both were silent, not even breathing.

"Did we just?" I asked myself more than Naruto. Naruto nodded. He then took my face in his hands, and I blushed a little bit.

"I didn't think it was half bad,…" he said sounding as though he was begging for more. I decided it wasn't bad at all and took his hand, standing up from the floor. I helped him up and took his hand in mine and nearly dragged him to my bedroom. As soon as we were in my room, I blushed. I had no idea what to do to get started. I was actually nervous. Naruto, with strength I didn't know he had, picked me up and carried me to the bed.

[Naruto's POV]

I set Sasuke down carefully and climbed onto the bed, and straddled him, making him blush. I leaned down and began to kiss him again, as passionately as before. I then began to unbutton my shirt and he did the same. As he opened his shirt I was surprised out how toned the muscles of his chest were, and how beautifully pale they were. He gasped at me when my shirt was discarded on the floor. I began to unbutton my pants and he his. Sasuke seemed to slowly gain confidence and was becoming braver. When my pants were over my hips and on the floor I looked again into his eyes.


End file.
